Come with me
by Driade P
Summary: Primeira parte de quatro partes da FanFiction 'We Belong Together'.Explica como todos os personagens se reconhecem. :
1. Retornando ao Passado

**Retornando ao passado...**  
Hermione olhou para os lados com receio do que acharia se continuasse a andar. Todo o seu destino se encontrava ali naquele corredor. Três anos tinham se passado desde o sexto ano em Hogwarts e ela temia que tudo tivesse culminado no fim de uma parte importante de sua vida. Continuou a andar muito tensa. Então chegou a porta de mogno lascado no fim do corredor. Passou as mãos, acariciando um pedaço de seu futuro. Então bateu. Ronald Weasley abriu a porta e olhou surpreso a visita. Os cabelos e olhos de Rony pareciam sem vida, num tom acinzentado. Hermione sorriu. Rony deu alguns passos para trás.

- Mione? – Rony falou incrédulo. – Zeus é você?

- Claro que sou Rony! – Hermione falou. – E então posso entrar, ou é costume por aqui se ficar na porta?

- Entre, entre! – Rony saiu do caminho. A sala que Hermione entrara era triste e suja, cheia de casacos nas cadeiras e livros empilhados por todo lado. Havia também papeis sujos de comida e um lixo entulhado de picados de documentos. A janela estava trancada e a cortina parada com um ar de congelada. – Desculpe-me a bagunça! – Rony tirou alguns livros de uma cadeira e indicou a Hermione.

- Obrigada. – Hermione se sentou.

- Então... Como foi em St. Mungos? – Rony pareceu realmente curioso.

- Eu e a Fleur nos demos muito bem como enfermeiras de emergência! Ela realmente sabe ser delicada quando quer. A Gina também conseguiu uma honraria por ser a enfermeira mais brava de todas.

- Não deixaram vocês lutarem por que? – Rony riu um pouco da pergunta que fizera.

- Bem, parece que alguns membros da Ordem nos impediram... Tem idéia de quem sejam? – Hermione ergue as sobrancelhas.

- Hora, Mione. Esperava mesmo que eu deixaria você lutar com ele? Não mesmo. Queria você viva quando tudo acabasse.

- Hermione? – Alguém entrara repentinamente no quarto.

- Krum? – Rony levantou-se imediatamente.

- Vim trazer o seu gato... – Krum olhou apenas para Hermione. – Ele é muito agressivo quando fica longe de você. Não sei por que teima em deixa-lo comigo enquanto viaja.

- Hora, era a univa pessoa que não ia tentar estrangula-lo.

- Ronald. – Krum cumprimentou-o tentando sorrir. – Voltou bem não é? Que bom. Eu já vou Hermione, te espero em casa ok?

- Ele está morando com você? – Rony se sentiu traído.

- Medida de segurança. Temos que ter um homem numa casa com três garotas. Quatro, contando com a Luna.

- Humpf. – Rony jogou-se na sua cadeira de couro.

- E Harry? – Hermione perguntou.

- Está em casa agora. – Rony suspirou. – Mas não quero falar sobre isso.

- Não mesmo? – Hermione ficou um tanto apreensiva – E você? Voltou bem?

- Voltei, voltei sim. – Rony falou com tristeza. – Chá? – Disse ele, a caminho de um arquivo de metal.

- Não, obrigada. – Hermione suspirou. – Rony. Rony eu te amo. – Hermione disse de uma vez. – Meu Zeus, eu disse! – Ela sorriu.

- Mione... – Rony deixou cair a xícara recém tirada do arquivo.

- Eu sei... Você não sente o mesmo por mim, mas eu precisava dizer...

- Mione, eu também te amo. – Rony falou recolhendo os cacos.

- Sério? – Hermione agachou-se para pegar os cacos com ele.

- Claro! – Rony soltou e abraçou-a.

- Oh... – Hermione pensou em algo para dizer, mas nem precisava. Ronald estava beijando-a muito forte e eles caíram no chão do escritório. A janela se abriu num vento violento e todo escritório se encheu de cor. O cabelo e os olhos de Rony também.


	2. Vida Real

**Vida real**  
Hermione levantou-se triunfante da cama. Estava muito feliz por um sonho que acabara de ter. No pequeno apartamento numa rua de beco em Lisboa, Hermione se lançava há mais um dia. Tomou seu café e tomou banho, essa era sua rotina antes do hospital St. Mungos. Hermione colocou uma quantia generosa de café num copo descartável e posicionou-se na sala. Então aparatou na recepção de St. Mungos. Hermione logo avistou os outros três moradores do pequeno apartamento ali: Fleur, que estava com pacientes a mais, como sempre, Gina que tentava caminhar pela multidão e Krum que conversava calmamente com Carlinhos, enquanto acariciva um gato manhoso e laranja. Hermione correu até Krum, que sorriu pra ela e começou a falar.

- Ele está ótimo Mione. - Krum ficou rubro ao chamar Hermione pelo apelido.

- Obrigada Krum, não sei o que eu faria sem você. Ele vive fugindo ultimamente.

- Ultimo dia então Granger? – Carlinhos sorriu e cumprimentou-a.

- Pois é, ultimo dia do serviço voluntário. – Hermione tomou um gole de café. –Então, onde está o meu superior a essas horas?

- Atrás de você! –Nelville respondeu.

- Zeus, você consegue mesmo ser auror e medico aqui? – Gina disse chegando perto dos demais.

- Bom, eu prefiro ser medico, mas só de pensar nele... – Nelville girou a caneta nervosamente nos dedos. – Bem, Hermione, você está atrasada. De novo. Ronald seria o caso dos seus sonhos?

- Sonhos são particulares Nelville! Deixe a garota sonhar... – Fleur intercedeu por ela. Fleur tinha se tornado muito mais amistosa.

- Ok. O seu corredor te espera Hermione. – Nelville disse saindo em direção a um grupo de loiras histéricas.

- Bom trabalho pra vocês! – Carlinhos se despediu de todos e piscou para Fleur.

- Bem, eu também vou indo. –Krum disse. – A comitiva volta hoje Hermione, às sete.

- A comitiva volta as sete Hermione! – Gina riu.

- Cuida da sua vida Gina! – Hermione aborreceu-se.

- Então, você vai dizer ao Krum que Rony vem primeiro? – Fleur disse naturalmente. Hermione e Gina olharam pra ela, espantada. – Nossa, por que o espanto? – Fleur disse num inglês perfeito. – Krum tem muitas esperanças em você sabe disso. Ainda mais que você deixa aos cuidados dele o pulguento.

- E quem mais o resgataria? – Hermione tentou se defender. – Nelville está muito ocupado, Carlinhos também, e...

- O Rony está também? –Gina interrompeu.

- Ele tem que descansar. Tudo bem é visível que vocês duas estão passando mal hoje. Eu vou trabalhar enquanto vocês duas discutem a sua vida amorosa completamente perfeita.

Krum ajeitou dentro da cabine suas malas. Harry, Draco e Rony entraram logo depois.

- Não entendo como você tem malas ainda. Você nem mora com a gente. Como pode carregar tanta coisa de hoje de manhã para hoje à tarde? – Draco perguntou mal humorado.

- Não são minhas. São pertences de pessoas que morreram lá. Achei que a família fosse querer alguma coisa. –Krum respondeu um pouco ressentido.

- Como vai a Gina? – Harry Perguntou acomodando-se no seu lugar.

- Eu não tenho muito tempo para ver as meninas.

- Mas tempo pra correr atrás daquele gato infernal não tem? – Draco disse no meio de um calafrio. - Droga de frio.

- Rony acorda! – Harry jogou uma capa no amigo.

- Que droga Harry! Deixa-me dormir! – Rony exclamou e virou-se para um lado.

- Weasley olhe os modos! – Draco sorriu.

- Vou te socar quando eu acordar Draco, eu prometo. – Rony disse antes de apagar de vez.

- Eu espero Weasley! – Draco sorriu.

- Calem-se vocês dois agora! – Krum esbravejou. – Eu tenho que dormir...

- Durma à vontade. – Harry disse antes de cair no sono.

Hermione, às seis e meia, saiu de St. Mungos apressada. Estava tentando fugir de Gina e Fleur que insistiam que ela se aprontasse para encontrar Rony. Mas era tarde demais.

- Hermione! – Gina gritou.

- Humpf! – Hermione fungou – Vocês me seguem é?

- Você vem com a gente? – Fleur perguntou.

12/08/2006 18:29

- Vou sim, claro! Estou louca pra ver Draco... – Hermione ironizou.

- Então não vai? – Gina parou na frente dela.

- Não acho que seria de bom tom... Sabe aparecer lá do nada...

- Hermione você conhece mais o Rony do que eu. – Fleur disse. – E eu vou... Então você também vai!

- Eu vou então... Mas se ficar desconfortável eu mato vocês duas! – Hermione disse sendo arrastada. Hermione chegou a estação King Cross e entrou na plataforma nove e ½. O trem vermelho chegou exatamente as sete da noite e Hermione se arrependeu de estar ali. Tinha muita gente ali, com malas e bolsas, todas aflitas esperando alguém. Apavorou-se "e se Rony não voltasse? Se Rony não a quisesse mais?". Deu um passo pra trás e se escondeu numa coluna.

- Harry! – Gina disse pulando nos braço dele.

- Gina... – Harry abraçou-a desgostoso.

- Fleur... – Draco a cumprimentou com a cabeça. – Esse trem velho...

- Krum. – Fleur chamou e se animou. Olhou para trás e não viu Hermione.

- Onde está ela? – Krum perguntou. – Hermione não veio?

- Ela não veio? – Rony perguntou.

- Como assim Hermione não veio? – Harry estranhou.

- Menos uma sangue-ruim... – Draco deu de ombros.

- Sem problemas, eu a vejo de noite. – Krum consolou-se.

- Vai sair com ela essa noite? – Gina perguntou desesperando-se.

- Não... Mas dormimos na mesma casa, acho que eu vou vê-la ainda... – Krum disse.

- E onde vocês vão ficar? – Fleur perguntou.

- Eu vou voltar para Rússia. – Krum falou ressabiado.

- Você vai onde? – Hermione surgiu das sombras.

- Mione! – Rony sorriu.

- Voltar para Rússia. Acabou Hermione. – Krum soltou as malas.

- Acabou? – Rony repetiu.

- A guerra acabou. Não tem motivos pra que eu fique aqui.

- Não tem mesmo! – Rony disse.

- Cala a boca Ronald! – Gina puxou-o pra longe.

- Vamos indo... Não quero ver ela chorando. – Draco disse saindo com Harry e Fleur atrás de Rony e Gina.

- Quando ia me dizer? – Hermione preocupou-se.

- Essa noite. – Krum falou. – Queria que você soubesse antes, mas não tive coragem.

- Por que não arranja um trabalho por aqui? Alguma coisa!

- Não Mione, não dá! – Krum gritou desabafando.

- Por que não? – Hermione viu que Gina teve que segurar Rony com mais força.

- Você e o Rony... – Krum o apontou. – Não dá.

- Quando você vai?

- Agora que você sabe, eu vou essa noite.

- Vai aparatar? – Hermione e Krum começaram a caminhar rumo ao grupo.

- Não, chave de portal... Quem sabe, eu volte até a jogar.

- Então você vai embora? – Fleur perguntou quando os dois alcançaram o grupo.

- Esta noite. – Krum respondeu.

- Vai tarde. – Rony murmurou.

- O que Ronald? – Krum perguntou.

- Vai tarde Krum! – Rony falou mais alto.

- Acalmem-se! – Draco ordenou. – Briguem pela sangue-ruim depois por favor!

- Eles têm razão. – Gina disse. – Olhe ali! A Luna! – Gina saiu atrás dela.

- Gina... – Harry saiu atrás dela.

- Com licença. – Krum disse e foi atrás de um conhecido no meio de todos que esperavam por seus parentes na plataforma.

- Carlinhos Graças a Zeus! – Fleur disse num tom de alivio indo a direção de Carlinhos.

- Então... - Rony se viu sozinho com Hermione.

- Como Harry está? – Hermione procurou palavras.

- Bem, ele ganhou sabe? – Rony sorriu.

- Bom não é?

- É, maravilhoso. – Rony passou a mão na nuca – E você como tem ido? Você e o Krum...

- Não, não! Céus, não! – Hermione ficou sem graça.

- Então, por que você não me deixou lutar? – Hermione foi direto ao assunto.

- Como assim?

- Eu ia lutar, o ministro não deixou. Disse que um de seus aurores tinha pedido pra que eu, Gina e Fleur ficássemos. E de quebra a Luna.

- O Carlinhos pediu para que Fleur ficasse. Nelville pediu pra que Luna ficasse. E Harry para que Gina ficasse. Eles não queriam que elas se machucassem. Talvez o Krum tenha pedido pra que você fique...

- Ele disse que outra pessoa tinha pedido antes. – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, desafiando-o.

- Tá fui eu! – Rony falou. – Queria ter pra quem voltar.

- E não podia me avisar, nem pedir minha opinião. Não somos casados nem nada!

- Tá, tudo bem... Olha Mione. Eu não quero que você fale com o Krum daquele jeito.

- Que jeito?

- Daquele jeito meloso. – Rony ficou vermelho.

- Não quer eu o que? – Hermione não acreditou.

- Dói! Não quero mais que você...

- Não interessa Ronald! Você foi e não me disse nada. Puft, adeus Rony! – Hermione começou a se desesperar. – Eu cansei de esperar respostas pelas minhas cartas e tudo mais. – Hermione deixou cair uma lágrima e arrancou uma colar de contas rosas que usava – E fique com isso!


	3. A despedida de Krum

**Capítulo 03: A despedida de Krum**

Harry se serviu mais cerveja amanteigada enquanto esperava Rony. Draco, e Gina já estavam ali, ambos reclamando do calor infernal de junho. Rony entrou e se encheu uma caneca máster de cerveja.

- Olha, eu não sei o que a sangue-ruim falou, mas tudo isso de cerveja não vai te fazer esquecer.

- Cala a boca Malfoy! – Gina deu-lhe um tapa de leve. – Como foi Rony?

- Eu não sei explicar como foi. – Ronald tomou um pouco da cerveja. – Ela explodiu no meio da coisa toda.

- Droga. – Harry exclamou. – Sério?

- No meio do que? – Gina perguntou curiosa.

- Não acredito nisso. – Draco mostrou um pouco de compaixão. – Eu ouvi essa droga durante todo esse tempo e ela não ouviu? – Junto da expressão bondosa, a compaixão sumiu rapidamente.

- Ela disse que não agüentava mais esperar pelas respostas das cartas, coisas sem sentido... – Ronald disse olhando para o copo sem vida.

- Como assim? Você não respondeu às cartas? – Gina alarmou.

- Não recebemos nenhuma carta. – Harry disse tentando acalmar os nervos de Gina. – Krum era quem trazia, mas ele não nos trouxe nenhuma. Achei q fosse medida de segurança.

- Krum cuidava das cartas? – Rony irritou-se mais. – Então ele interceptou as cartas.

- E o que ele ganharia com isso? – Draco perguntou intrometendo-se na conversa. – A Granger não liga pra ele.

- Como sabe? – Harry perguntou perplexo.

- Oclumência pra você é mito não é, Harry? – Draco falou no tom estressado de costume.

- Então ela não sente nada por ele? Mas ele sente por ela. – Rony pensou alto. – Ele pode ter interceptado sim a carta.

- Sim, ele pode. Mas pode fingir que não liga pra isso hoje? – Gina perguntou.

- Por que? – Rony perguntou chateado. – Estou cansado, a Mione estragou o colar da mamãe e Krum me atrapalhou. – Ronald enumerou de um jeito infantil tudo que havia passado.

- Por que é a despedida dele. – Gina falou calma.

- O que? – Rony levantou e quase deixou cair a caneca no chão.

- É despedida dele. – Draco falou. – Ficou surdo é?

- E me convidam ainda? – Ronald perguntou perplexo. – Não entenderam a situação ainda? Por que querem me obrigar a vê-lo?

- É que ele lutou ao nosso lado e salvou muitas vezes nossas vidas. – Harry trouxe à razão. – Independente da Mione, você tinha de estar aqui.

- E ela? Ela vem? – Rony se acalmou um pouco.

- Sim claro que vem, o Krum e ela... – Gina ficou rubra. – Bem, eles se tornaram muito amigos durante a guerra.

- Mas a Mione tinha dito que nada aconteceu entre eles... – Rony tentou não desesperar-se.

- E se aconteceu? – Krum entrou no Três Vassouras sorrindo.

- Krum! – Draco levantou-se e apertou sua mão. Krum era o único rapaz que Draco parecia respeitar no meio de todos.

- Draco! – Krum puxou o braço dele e o abraçou.

- Está bem feliz. – Gina o abraçou também.

- Sim. Eu estava com a Mione na casa de chás discutindo isso. – Krum tirou do seu bolso convites roxos de casamento e entregou a todos.

- Espero que venham. – Hermione apareceu atrás de Krum. – Eu e ele nos esforçamos muito pra isso.

- Isso são convites? – Gina não se deu ao trabalho de ler. – Quer dizer que vão se casar? – Gina pareceu desconcertada.

- Krum, ela o não merece. – Draco falou num suspiro antes que os dois abrissem a boca.

- Vão se casar? – Ronald perguntou entre um futuro ataque de raiva e um sentimento de frustração.

- Não, não! – Hermione sorriu balançando as mãos. – Ele vai casar com Amanda. Segundo ele, ela é fantástica!

- E é mesmo. – Krum sorriu e viu os rostos de alivio. – Ronald, preciso falar com você.

- Precisa? E se eu não quiser? – Ronald perguntou.

- Então eu te carrego. – Krum deu de ombros. Mas antes de ameaçar de novo, Ronald e ele estavam do lado de fora do Três vassouras. – Tome, isto é da Mione.

- As cartas da Mione? – Rony olhou furioso pro Krum.

- O ministro pediu que eu não as entregasse. São cartas de amor Ronald. Poderiam fazer com que voltasse pra ela. – Krum explicou.

- Sério? – Ronald olhou nervoso para Krum. – Ok, eu aceito isso. – Ele então guardou as cartas de Mione no bolso do jeans. Os dois se olharam por um instante, mas antes que Ronald dissesse algo, Krum já estava de volta ao bar.

- Então eu já posso ir? – Krum perguntou quando voltou à mesa do Três vassouras.

- Krum, realmente espero que seja feliz com a Amanda. – Gina o abraçou apertado.

- Krum, quero mesmo que você volte a jogar. – Harry sorriu e o abraçou. – Alguém tem de jogar direito.

- Krum... Vá embora! – Draco disse num sorriso torto. Tinha perdido esse costume.

- Krum. Bem, obrigado. – Ronald apertou a mão do apanhador.

- Victor. – Hermione o abraçou. – Que você seja feliz quando voltar pra lá. Que Amanda não me odeie pra sempre também. – Ela sorriu.

Krum depois da despedida, foi levado por Rosmerta para o fundo dos Três vassouras para pegar uma chave do portal. Ronald deixou ir com ele a incerteza de Mione: Tudo, agora, dependia dele.


	4. Amizade Verdadeira

**Amizade verdadeira**  
Hermione recebeu curiosa uma coruja pequena que bicava sua janela. Ela vinha apinhada de cartas e parecia cansada. Hermione olhou para sua caligrafia e achou ali suas cartas amorosas que mandara pra Rony durante a guerra. Junto com ela vinha um pequeno papel:

"Obrigada Mione

Ronald"

Hermione não pode acreditar que aquilo significava o fim de uma espera longa. Esperava que Rony lesse a carta e de um jeito repentino e misterioso se apaixonasse por ela também. Resolvei então que deveria tomar alguma providencia: Iria falar com Rony sobre as cartas. Respirou para ver se a coragem repentina continuava e abriu a porta do seu quarto. Deparou-se com Gina e Fleur, com sorrisos amarelos.

- Vimos as cartas chegarem... – Gina fez uma expressão solidária.

- Como você está Hermione? – Fleur perguntou.

- Estou ótima, obrigada! – Hermione pareceu furiosa.

- Vi que está... – Gina sorriu. – Vamos fazer compras?

- Compras? – Os olhos de Fleur brilharam, mas ela levou um cutucão de Gina. – Sim, compras!

- Não sei, eu ia... – Hermione pareceu embaraçada.

- Nos convidar para fazer compras não é? – Gina perguntou com os olhos pequeninos. – Não é uma boa você ir atrás dele Mione. – Gina suspirou. – Ele não fez por mal.

- Mas fez Ginevra! – Hermione desvencilhou-se das amigas que já a abraçavam. - Não vou fazer compras. Vou atrás do Ronald! Ele tem de me explicar tudo isso...

- Mione? – Fleur perguntou. – Tem certeza que quer ir até lá e fazer isso?

- Tenho sim! – Hermione empinou o nariz.

- Então vá Hermione. Mas nós avisamos. – Fleur se despediu.

Hermione desceu as escadas ainda pasma com a dureza que tinha tratado suas amigas. Foi até a lareira e com pó de flú se transportou para a lareira d'Toca.

A Toca tinha se tornado mais viva com o passar do tempo. Mas ela tinha sofrido horrores: A morte do Sr. Weasley, a morte de Molly, o ataque de Voldmort nas redondezas. Mas, no entanto, ela estava ali. De pé e triunfante. Ronald estava sentando numa poltrona velha e aconchegante, ao lado de uma pilha de papeis e li um penosamente. Balbuciava de vez em quando:

- A Ordem agradece a grande participação da Armada de Dumbledore...

- ...Pela participação em peso na guerra contra Voldmort. – Hermione terminou entre os dentes. – A armada tomou proporções enormes não é?

- Hermione! – Ronald jogou os papéis longe.

- Ronald. – Hermione se aproximou. – Tem destruído mais coisas ultimamente.

- Mione se é sobre as cartas...

- Não me chame de Mione. – Hermione foi seca. – Rony me chamava de Mione. Você não é o Rony.

- Hermione, eu sinto muito se te desapontei. – Ronald se ajustou na poltrona. – É que eu não sabia o que você esperava.

- Como não sabia? – Hermione pegou o embrulho de cartas do mesmo jeito que tinha sido entregue as ela. – Está tudo aqui. Deu-se ao trabalho de ler?

- Não foi trabalho algum Hermione. Foi legal até. – Ronald corou. – Mas Hermione, eu não sabia o que fazer em seguida.

- Que tal mandar uma carta também. Qualquer coisa sabe? Um: "Sai do meu pé!", ou coisa parecida...

- Mas eu mandei alguma coisa...

- Você as devolveu Ronald Weasley! – O grito de Hermione ecoou n'A Toca.

- Hermione se acalme! – Ronald levantou. – Você quer o que? Juras de amor eterno?

- Não Ronald, quero o Rony bobo de volta. – Hermione pareceu sincera.

- O Rony viu mortes Hermione, o Rony viu pessoas queridas morrerem Hermione, o Rony matou pessoas Hermione! – Ronald pareceu transtornado. – Não sou o mesmo Rony bobo Hermione... – Ronald pareceu exausto.

- Nossa você precisava disso... – Hermione disse surpresa. – Precisava desabafar...

- E daí? – Ronald se sentou de novo. – O que você vai fazer?

- Bem... – Hermione se sentiu terrivelmente culpada. – Eu posso ouvir.

- Quem disse que eu quero falar? – Ronald pareceu desconcertado.

- Posso me sentar? – Hermione falou numa voz mansa.

- Senta Mio... Hermione. – Ronald apontou um banco.

- Ronald, você... Como foi lá? – Hermione puxou o banco e sentou-se na frente dele.

- Foi... Foi horrível Hermione. – Ronald abaixou a cabeça. – Mortes Mione, milhares de mortes.

- Nossa Ronald, você se feriu lá?

- Uma coisa boba Mione, te garanto. – Ronald mostrou uma cicatriz no braço.

- Sei... – Hermione levantou, tirou um lenço azul anil do bolso e amarrou o braço de Ronald. – Isso, bem, isso é pra dar sorte.

- Obrigada Mione.

- E então... Harry, como ele ficou?

- Ele... Mione, foi até engraçado. Não parava de falar de uma tal de Amélia. Anjo ou coisa parecida.

- Mas e a Gina? – Hermione pareceu preocupada. – Ele e ela?

- Eles não se gostam Mione... – Ronald viu Hermione se sentar de novo.

- Sério? Eles parecem juntos agora.

- Sim, eu sei, só que é só até eles se acertarem.

- Está dizendo que estão mentindo?

- Sim, estão. E temo por algo pior. Acho que Gina e Malfoy...

- Não! – Hermione sorriu.

- Eu adoro o seu sorriso Mione. – Ronald ficou vermelho.

- Obrigada Rony. – Hermione corou também.

- Você me chamou de Rony de novo...

- Amigos? – Hermione estendeu a mão.

- Amigos... – Ronald balançou-a.


	5. Grace & Adler

**Cap 5 Grace e Adler**  
Ronald acordou confuso e tentou recordar como teria parado ali. Olhou pro seu lado e viu uma mulher ruiva, de cabelos encaracolados e de pele branca. Levantou-se e foi parar na cozinha. Tirou um copo d'água da geladeira. Foi então que um aparato trouxa começou a tocar. Ronald correu para atende-lo.

- Alô? – Ronald disse numa voz sonolenta.

- Ronald Weasley? – Uma mulher gritou do lado do telefone – Onde você está?

- Mione! – Ronald disse nervoso. – Sabe que não deve ligar nessas horas, Grace ainda dorme, sabe que ela odeia isso...

- E você sabe do que eu gostaria? Que você viesse aos seus compromissos! – Hermione irritou-se – Não acredito que está na casa dela ainda!

- Bem, eu dormi aqui então...

- Poupe-me dos detalhes Weasley! – Hermione interrompeu-o – Vai demorar ainda?

- Vou tentar estar aí na próxima meia hora tudo bem? – Ronald ouviu um barulho. – Tenho de ir, Grace acabou de acordar.

Depois do episodio que ocorreu na toca, a vida de Harry, Hermione e Ronald voltou ao normal. Harry continuou no ministério, como auror, assim como Malfoy e Ronald. Hermione estava tentando voltar para Hogwarts, agora para lecionar. Ronald começara um relacionamento com Grace, uma trouxa que se parecia muito Hermione. Harry havia se arranjado com Amélia, uma enfermeira que tinha conhecido durante A Guerra. Gina e Malfoy pareciam amigos demais, Fleur estava grávida e Nelville tinha finalmente pedido Luna em casamento. Harry, Hermione, Malfoy, Ronald e Nelville tinham agora 23 anos. Hermione tinha se envolvido com uma espécie de advogado bruxo, chamado Adler, que morava em Londres e tinha muito dinheiro. Todos resolveram se juntar para um almoço de páscoa na casa de Amélia e Potter – que resolveram que de repente, deveriam morar juntos. Todos estavam lá, menos Ronald que perdera a hora. Quando ele finalmente chegou, Amélia sorriu:

- Olha quem acordou cedo hoje!

- Muito engraçado Ame. – Rony disse se sentando.

- E então como foi a noite? – Nelville perguntou.

- Quieto Nelville! – Luna pisou em seu pé.

- Foi ótimo! – Hermione tomou um pouco de vinho.

- Granger está com ciúmes. – Malfoy sorriu tomando conhaque.

- E Malfoy está morto! – Gina interrompeu.

- Não vai responder Rony? – Harry perguntou.

- E preciso? – Rony se serviu de um pouco de rum. – Grace, ela simplesmente me deixa nervoso.

- Quer trocar? – Adler sorriu. – Mione me acorda perguntando se já amanheceu ou coisa do tipo.

- Ué... Estão dormindo juntos Mione? – Fleur perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Sim, estamos. – Mione corou. – Faz uma semana.

- Depois nós é que estamos nos precipitando. – Ame sorriu enquanto se levantou.

- Mione, vamos pra cozinha? – Gina coçou a orelha. – Precisamos trazer o almoço agora que o Rony chegou. – Gina se levantou. As outras meninas todas se levantaram também, e acompanharam ela até a cozinha.

- Mione? – Luna abraçou-a. – Não acredito.

- Que foi? – Hermione arregalou os olhos com o gesto de afete repentino de Luna.

- Foi pra casa daquele advogadozinho! – Fleur cuspiu no chão, parecendo uma senhora judia. – Como pode?

- Ele seguiu com a vida dele! – Hermione pegou um guardanapo para limpar a marca de batom roxo de Luna deixara após o abraço.

- Mas... Mas... – Gina olhou incrédula para Mione.

- Olhe, eu sei que eu sou nova no grupo e tudo... – Amélia bebeu um pouco do vinha da taça que trazia consigo. – Mas, pelo o que ser, esse Ronald, não merece muita confiança da Granger

- E não merece mesmo! – Hermione pegou a taça de Ame e tomou-a num só gole.

- Mas... Você dormiu com o Adler Hermione Granger! – Gina gritou e tentou traze-la a razão.

- E ele dormiu com Grace! – Hermione esbravejou. – E vamos levar logo a comida, que estou faminta.

O almoço progrediu bem, com olhares tensos de Fleur, que parece enojada com toda a situação. Amélia trouxe o pudim de abóbora, todos se entreolharam.

- O que foi? – Adler percebeu que todos se olharam.

- Bem... – Mione começou a pensar em algo.

- É a nossa sobremesa. – Ronald remexeu o seu pudim. – Harry, eu e Mione comíamos muito nos verões, receita da minha mãe.

- E provavelmente está horrível! – Amélia levantou – Vou trazer outra coisa.

- Não, não... – Adler levantou-se também e pôs o lenço que estava em seu colo, na mesa. – Hermione Granger, posso falar com você... Lá fora?

- Claro... – Hermione levantou e seguiu com Adler até a varanda. Ele pôs a mão em um dos bolsos, tirou um lenço e limpou a lente dos óculos. Hermione estremeceu, isso era sinal de algo sério e longo.

- Hermione, você ainda gosta dele, não é? – Adler foi direto.

- Ora vamos, Adler... – Hermione foi abraça-lo.

- Não Mione. – Adler segurou seus braços – Quero que seja verdadeira.

- Bem... – Hermione olhou o rosto de Adler. Ele parecia em plena sanidade naquele momento, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho de quem procura por algo. – Sim, eu gosto.

- Então, pode me dizer do que estamos brincando? – Adler pôs as mãos no bolso. – Você tem me feito de marionete para fazer ciúmes para um projeto de homem?

- Ele não é um projeto de homem!

- Eu não terminei. – Adler falou num tom cortante. – Você me fez de palhaço Hermione! – Adler pôs a mão na testa. – Façamos o seguinte: Eu vou pra casa, arrumo suas coisas, mando pro apartamento e você fica aqui e inventa algo. Sei que vai pensar em alguma coisa. Você sempre pensa... – Adler disse e aparatou.

- Está tudo bem Mione? – Rony aparece na varanda com uma cara vermelha.

- Não, Ronald, está horrível. Viu o que você fez? – Hermione passou e bateu seu ombro no peito de Rony.

- Vamos... Eu te levo pra casa. – Gina abraçou Hermione. – E você Ronald, vai conosco pro apartamento hoje, preciso falar com você!


	6. Grace vai pra casa

**Cap 6 - Grace vai embora**

Ronald estava trêmulo na sala do apartamento que as meninas dividiam. Fleur estava ali segurando uma xícara de café nervosa e Gina batia nas costas de Hermione. Ela estava soluçando por trás de um lenço com sua inicial bordada. Amélia estava na sala também, sentada no sofá ao lado de Harry. Carlinhos e Malfoy jogavam cartas, Luna e Nelville também. Hermione ficou chateada:

- Por que todos vieram pra cá? Não me deixam sofrer sozinha?

- Ora Mione, se acalme... – Ronald tentou aproximar-se.

- Fique aí Ronald! – Gina esbravejou.

- Nós vamos indo. – Malfoy levantou. – Vim aqui na esperança de que a sangue ruim batesse no Weasley. – Malfoy ironizou e quase pode sentir o olhar de fúria de Gina atravessar suas costas. – Vamos Luna? Nelville?

- Hum? Claro. – Nelville acordou com a voz de Malfoy. – Luna?

- Vou dormir aqui por causa da Mione. – Luna respondeu.

- Carlinhos, acho que pode ir já. – Fleur disse.

- Você não vem essa noite? – Carlinhos levantou.

- Não, não. – Fleur tomou um pouco de chá. – Vou ficar aqui com a Mione.

- Todos vão ficar aqui? – Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Não, Mione, o Rony também já vai. – Gina acalmou-a.

- Já? – Ronald perguntou perplexo. – Pra que vim então?

- Mas você não vai agora... Ainda vai sofrer mais. – Amélia sorriu.

- Amélia, você é adorável. – Harry sorriu.

- Uhum, agora, faça um favor e volte pra casa com o restante. – Amélia pediu com um pouco de ternura. – Provavelmente vamos passar a noite acalmando a Mione e espancando o Rony.

- Ok, eu vou. – Harry se levantou. – Lareira?

- Não nessa época. – Gina foi até o grupo que partia. – Por favor, aparatem, a laleira está suja.

- Com todo prazer. – Malfoy disse e sumiu com toda a tropa.

- Vão mesmo me bater? – Ronald perguntou quando se viu cercado de meninas.

- Não Ronald, vamos arrancar suas roupas e fazer um bacanal. – Amélia correu até uma garrafa de vinho.

- Então, eu posso ir? – Rony levantou do seu lugar.

- Ronald Weasley! – Uma voz irritante irrompeu o silencio repentino da sala.

- Grace? – Ronald reconheceu a voz.

- Como ela chegou até aqui? – Gina pareceu alarmada.

- Então é aqui que você se escondeu quando eu acordo? – Grace esbravejou quando avistou a sala cheia de mulheres.

- Grace, amor, eu posso explicar. – Rony foi indo a direção dela tentando acalma-la.

- Grace, amor, uma ova! – Grace viu Hermione. – Quem é ela? Seria ela a Hermione?

- Como você sabe meu nome? – Mione levantou para ver os olhos de sua sósia.

- Ronald, você vai ter problemas. – Amélia sorriu e se sentou, como se fosse apreciar um espetáculo de humor.

- Ele balbucia seu nome durante a noite. – Grace disse quase batendo em Rony com a força de suas palavras.

- Você o que? – Mione fez cara de nojo para Ronald.

- Se acalme vocês duas! – Rony gritou. – Grace, vamos embora, resolveremos isso em casa. 

- Que casa Ronald? – Grace riu com maldade – Você não tem mais casa Ronald! – um barulho foi ouvido e da porta duas malas apareceram e com uma rapidez se jogaram nos pés de Rony.

- Como você fez isso? – Fleur perguntou espantada.

- A sua trouxa é bruxa Rony? – Gina riu loucamente.

- Como assim trouxa? – Grace pareceu mais irritada ainda. – Ele é trouxa, não eu.

- Desculpe Grace, somos todos bruxas. – Amélia foi até Grace com calma e lhe deu sua taça de vinho. Com cara de boba, Grace foi deixada pra fora do apartamento.

- Você conseguiu Ronald. – Gina sorriu. – Você nos animou.

- Não ria Ginevra. – Mione pediu. – Ele não tem casa. Amélia pode leva-lo com você?

- Como assim, Mione? Sem mais show? – Amélia pareceu desapontada.

- Sim, sim, sem mais show. – Mione olhou séria pra ela. Amélia parou de sorrir. Nunca tinha visto Hermione tão chocada, ou séria daquele jeito.

- Mione você está bem? – Fleur perguntou.

- Estou ótima. – Hermione pegou as malas dos pés de Rony e jogou em seu peito. – Fora daqui! Agora!


	7. Sombras do Passado

Sombras do passado

Luna estava as voltas com seu anel de noivado recém ganhado de Nelville.

- Mas querida, você vai domar mesmo o Nelville? – Fleur sorriu na pequena cafeteria que as meninas se encontravam nas sextas.

- Como assim? – Luna perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Então não sabia Luna? – Gina tomou uma xícara de chá – Ele é o mais mulherengo de todos.

- Nelville? – Luna sorriu – Demoramos uma semana para nos beijar.

- Se você diz... – (...) sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Que foi querida? Mal-humor? – Hermione sorriu com seu copo de café.

- Harry não me deixou em paz essa noite. – Ela sorriu.

- Poupe-me de detalhes! – Fleur falou rapidamente. – Quero manter a imagem heróica de Harry na minha cabeça.

- E eu sou amiga dele. – Hermione disse.

- Ele passou as férias na minha casa! – Gina comeu um biscoito.

- Eu estou interessada! – Luna sorriu.

- Votação encerrada. – Fleur sorriu.

- Okay, eu não conto. – (...) conseguiu tomar seu chá. – Onde está o garçom? Este chá falta álcool.

- Tomando álcool tão cedo querida? – Harry apareceu com os rapazes atrás.

- Boa tarde pra você também! – (...) abraçou-o – O que você está fazendo com eles?

- Eles são meus amigos! – Harry disse.

- Ah! É mesmo... Sempre me esqueço que esses são meus amigos. – (...) olhou inocentemente pra Harry.

- Compartilho da mesma opinião srª Potter. Não acredito que Gina ande com vocês. É detestável. – Draco tomou a xícara de chá dela e tomou.

- Eu já vou garotas. – Hermione levantou e ajeitou seu cachecol.

- Hermione, espere. – Ronald se apressou em correr atrás dela.

- Ele não desistiu? – Fleur perguntou pra Harry.

- Olhe, tente entender. Ele a ama. – Nelville sorriu atrás de Draco.

- A ama? – Gina deixou cair a sua xícara. – Como assim ama?

- Amando. – Harry se sentou.

- Hermione Granger quer fazer a droga do favor de esperar? – Ronald segurou o braço dela.

- O que você quer Ronald? – Hermione virou-se pra ele.

- Eu... – Ronald suspirou. Repassou tudo mentalmente, em seus ensaios ele sempre parava ali, não imaginava que Hermione realmente parasse pra falar com ele. – Eu quero voltar a ser seu amigo.

- Eu não quero ser sua amiga! – Hermione pegou seu braço de volta. – Cansei de esperar você e sua coragem Ronald Weasley! Eu fui à todos os jantares com a Molly, fiquei do seu lado conta ELE e te ajudei na escola. O que mais você quer Ronald? Quer que eu me declare Ronald? Hem Rony? Eu te amo droga! – Hermione tapou a boca e ficou rubra. – Okay, esquece o eu falei. – Ela voltou a andar.

- Hermione, você o que? – Ronald correu atrás dela de novo.

- Esquece Ronald – Hermione passou a mão em seus cabelos. – Eu não acredito que falei isso!

- Hermione? – Rony apertou o passo.

- Ronald. – Hermione parou no meio da calçada. – Me deixe sozinha. Por favor.

- Hermione? – Ronald olhou suas costas apreensivo. – Eu preciso falar com você.

- Não Ronald - Hermione olhou pra ele e soltou uma lagrima. – Eu não quero ouvir você dizendo que não me quer. Você já me disse isso de outras formas. Não me fale isso. E também não daria certo, eu sou certa demais pra você.

- Certa demais pra mim? – Ronald sorriu pôs a mão atrás da cabeça – Como se eu não agüentasse?

- Não Ronald. Como se eu não agüentasse. – Hermione passou a luva na lagrima. – Eu não agüento você sendo tão...

- Eu? – Ronald deu um passo pra frente. – Você não quer que eu seja eu?

- Não Ronald! – Hermione sorriu incrédula pra ele. – Eu quero você seja você. Não que dependa da Grace, ou do Harry. Você era independente. Você foi auror por sua canta! Agora, parece que com o fim da guerra a sua vida perdeu o sentido!

- Eu perdi você Hermione. – Ronald falou firme. – Perdi você pro mundo, pro Adler. Perdi você pra Gina.

- Eu não estou entendendo...

- Você se distanciou Mione. E eu deixei isso. Isso me deixou medíocre.

- Eu... – Hermione olhou pros lados. – Eu tenho que ir.

- Hermione? – Ronald tirou o colar de contas de seu bolso. – É seu.

Hermione pegou o colar e por alguns segundos segurou a mão de Rony. Depois seus olhares se encontraram durante um tempo. Ronald sorriu e aproximou-se. Hermione olhou pra ele com um brilho nos olhos e abriu o mesmo sorriso. Ronald chegou mais perto. Até que alguém esbarrou em Hermione e ela se distanciou de Ronald.

- Tchau Rony. – Hermione sorriu.

- Tchau Mione. – Rony ergueu a mão e a sacudiu desanimado. Lentamente ele voltou pra mesa da cafeteria.

- Então, quebrou o coração dela de novo? – Draco perguntou.

- Dessa vez ela quebrou o meu. – Rony despencou na cadeira que Hermione sentava. – Ela disse que me ama.

- Ela te ama mesmo. – Gina olhou pra ele. – E você?

- Eu não disse nada.

- Você o que? – Fleur levantou. – Não acredito! – Ela bate na mesa e as louças tremem. – Ela se declarou Ronald e você não fez nada!

- Eu sei Fleur, eu estava lá sabe? – Rony pareceu calmo. – Mas ela disse que não daria certo. Eu acho.

- Ela fala que te ama, e depois te dispensa? – (...) analisou – Minha garota!

- É o Krum? – Luna perguntou parecendo acordar naquele momento.

- Não querida, não é o Krum . – Nelville disse como se estivesse falando com uma senhora esquecida.

- Eu disse que a tinha perdido. – Ronald pareceu alheio. – E dei o colar da mamãe pra ela.

- De novo? – Draco indagou – Isto está virando novela mexicana Weasley.

- E daí? – Harry ficou do lado do amigo. – Eles irão resolver isso.

- Tá tá... Quero saber de uma coisa. Quem vai na festa de ex-alunos de Hogwarts? – Gina perguntou.

- Como assim? – Draco estranhou – Você não quer voltar pra ver aqueles velhos bobos quer?

- Eu desejo voltar lá. – (...) falou – Quero rever as meninas.

- Onde você estava durante meu ano escolar? – Harry a beijou.

- Engatinhando Potter. – Fleur levantou nervosa. – Ela estava engatinhando. Eu já vou meninas. Beijinhos.

- Foi tarde. – Draco olhou para Luna. – O que você está fazendo?

- Oclumência. – Nelville olhou para Luna que estava com o olho vidrado no nada.

- Ela está realmente brava com você Rony. – Luna voltou devolveu aos olhos o direito de piscar.

- Hermione? – Rony perguntou preocupado.

- Não. Fleur.

- Por que ela se importa? – (...) pegou um cigarro na bolsa.

- Por que ela dormia no mesmo quarto que Hermione. Agüentou as reclamações de cartas e coisas do tipo. – Gina explicou.

- Mesmo assim, está muito estranho. – Nelville constatou.

- Ela sofreu o mesmo com Carlinhos. – Draco deu à (...) um isqueiro. – Ela se declarou pra ele, mas ele demorou para fazer o mesmo.

- Você sabe de coisas que me assustam Malfoy. – Harry tirou o cigarro da mão de (...) e pisou nele. – Não fume!

- Por que ela não pode fumar? Nunca se importou. – Draco observou.

- Só por que achamos que eu estou grávida. – (...) soltou.

- Está grávida? – Draco riu. – Tenho pena do seu filho.

- Então estamos quites, tenho pena do seu também. – (...) devolveu.

A & B: Demorou mais veio ;D

É, ficou merdoso, mas precisava ter algo assim, tava achando a Mione muito boba, sofrendo apenas. Espero muitas reviews... Beijos.


	8. Chang & Desire

Cho Chang e Amélia

Hermione estava sorridente na sua entrevista de trabalho. Ela caminhou calmamente no corredor acariciando um colar de perolas salmão que ganhara recentemente. Ronald Weasley de repente aparecera em sua mente. Seus cabelos ruivos, suas sardas, seu sorriso. Hermione estava boba quando disse a senha para os gárgulas e subiu para o escritório principal de Hogwarts.

- Granger, cuidado! – Minerva correu para salva uma estatua em que Hermione ia em direção.

- Desculpe profª, digo diretora Minerva. – Hermione sorriu e ajeitou os cabelos. – Como a senhora está?

- Estou bem obrigada Granger, mas como sabe, Bins não está! – Minerva foi sentar na cadeira de diretora.

- Eu soube, ele vai parar de dar aulas. Azar de Hogwarts eu suponho. – Hermione sentou-se também.

- Ora, Hermione, sabemos que ele não é o mesmo professor desde que morreu.

- Sei, sim, por isso estou aqui diretora. – Hermione abriu a pasta que trouxe consigo. – Vou mostrar o meu currículo para a senhora. Vim fazendo vários cursos e tenho estudado bastante...

- Nada disso será necessário Granger. Eu tenho o melhor currículo que eu preciso. Seu boletim! – Minerva riu.

- Sra Minerva? – uma voz conhecida entrou na sala.

- Cho Chang? – Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Cho Chang, professora de feitiços, Hermione, professora de história da magia. – Minerva fingiu apresentá-las.

- Quanto tempo Hermione! – Cho abraçou ela apertado.

- É! – Hermione disse sem pensar em mais nada.

- Que bom que voltamos pra cá não é? - Cho sorriu escandalosamente – Harry já curou o arranhão? E Ronald voltou a respirar bem?

- Acho que sim. – Hermione voltou seu olhar confuso para Minerva.

- Ela lutou ao lado deles, você sabe não é Hermione? – Minerva olhou-a por cima dos óculos.

- Sei sim... – Hermione mentiu.

- E como vai a Amélia? – Cho perguntou.

- Como soube de Amélia? – Hermione indagou de volta.

- Harry tem me mandado corujas. Eu realmente sinto falta dele. – Cho explicou.

- Hum... – Hermione virou-se para Minerva. – Diretora, se terminamos, eu gostaria de tomar um café com Cho.

- Sim, sim, terminamos sim. – Minerva sorriu.

Hermione e Cho foram de carruagem até Hosgmeade, onde o cheiro da juventude tinha voltado. Hermione sentara num café no fim da rua, e ouvia as historias de guerra de Cho. De repente, Luna, Gina e Amélia aparecem no café. Hermione sorri:

- Meninas vocês demoraram! – Hermione sorriu nervoso. Não agüentava mais Cho e seu sorriso.

- Você não falou o que é, eu tive que inventar uma desculpa para Draco pra eu poder... – Gina viu a acompanhante de Hermione. – Cho?

- Gina! – Cho levantou a abraçou.

- Cho Chang! – Luna sorriu e ajeitou os cabelos loiros. Luna parecia bem mais vistosa como anel de noivado de Nelville.

- Luna, senti tanto a sua falta! – Cho a abraçou também. – Continua com Nelville?

- Sim, e estou noiva dele! – Luna quase soltou um grito.

- Oh! Isso é maravilhoso! – Cho sorriu.

- Amélia, está é...

- Cho Chang! – Amélia disse entre os dentes, interrompendo Hermione. – Finalmente nos revemos.

- Amélie... – Cho Chang apertou a mão dela.

- O que foi? – Gina sentiu o clima pesar.

- Amélie e eu, não tivemos um passado muito bom. – Cho Chang se sentou de novo. – Fomos rivais.

- A senhora Corvinal e eu não nos demos muito bem. – Amélia sorriu. – E eu não gosto que me chame de Amélie. É muito esnobe.

- Você sempre foi esnobe Amélie. Você e toda a Sonserina. – Cho sibilou.

- Sobre isso... – Gina entreviu. – Estou com o Malfoy.

- Que pena pra você Gina. Eu apostava tanto em... outros... – Cho disse. – E Krum Hermione? Você voltou para ele? – Cho voltou sua atenção para Hermione, enquanto as meninas se sentavam.

-Voltou? – Luna perguntou. – Você já estiveram juntos?

- Ora, eles se beijaram durante a guerra ao menos. – Cho disse comendo torradas.

- Granger, eu te admiro. – Amélia sorriu. – Krum é bem melhor que o Weasley. E rico.

- Eu não beijei o Krum. – Hermione disse firmemente passando as mãos na nuca, em sinal de desconforto com o rumo da conversa.

- Ele disse que sim. – Cho sorriu parecendo confidenciar algo com os olhos para Hermione. – Mas foi depois de uma ou duas poções inimigas. Talvez ele estive sob um feitiço.

- Feitiço da verdade só se for... – Amélia abriu a bolsa e tirou uma mini-garrafa de vinho verde. – É a única coisa que trouxas fazem bem. – Ela explicou.

- Gina? – Uma voz ríspida se aproximou. – Você disse que iria visitar seus irmãos Weasley e não tomar chá com suas amigas!

- Draco? – Cho sorriu de novo.

- Saia de perto de mim Cho. – Draco advertiu. – Por favor.

- Por favor? – Amélia sorriu. – Você está sendo adestrado Malfoy.

- Que mal humor Draco. Talvez seja mal estar no seu estomago. Eu estava cobrindo uma reportagem do meu pai...

- Poupe-me de suas maluquices Luna! – Draco falou alto.

- Draco por que está tão nervoso? – Gina abaixou as sobrancelhas – A loja dos meus irmãos é logo lá! Só parei pra tomar um chá e...

- Você ia para a filial no Beco. – Draco disse mais calmo. – Senhoritas desquitadas, me dêem licença, vou ali conversar com a Ginevra aqui e já volto!

- Por que ele ficou tão bravo assim? – Cho perguntou.

- Veio comprar um presente para ela. – Luna disse. – Garçonete? Uma batida de uva com aspargos pra mim por favor?

- Luna, tem que parar de ler as mentes das pessoas assim! – Hermione disse.

- Mione? – Rony disse vindo junto com Harry. – Você viu o Draco, eu estava com ele e...

- Cho? – Harry abriu um sorriso. – A quanto tempo!

- Harry Potter! – Cho levantou-se e abraçou Harry por mais tempo que tinha abraçado os outros. – Você... Você continua vivo...

- Pois é. Se você-sabe-quem não matou, quem mataria? – Harry avistou Amélia. – Meu bem, está é Cho...

- Meu bem? – Cho interrompeu. – Vocês estão juntos? Isso é tão típico de você Amélie!

- Vocês se conhecem? – Harry perguntou confuso.

- Sente-se Harry... – Luna aconselhou. – Isso é entre elas...

- Mione você... – Rony sentou-se do lado de Mione e tentou falar com ela.

- Quieto Rony. Eu quero ouvir! – Mione deu um riso maroto.

- Amélie, quando mamãe souber disso! – Cho gritou.

- Cho, não tem mamãe! – Amélia disse – Você cresceu Cho! Não tem pra onde correr agora! Vai ter de me encarar...

- Me arrependo amargamente do dia que mamãe resolveu te adotar. Eu devia dizer que não me sentia mais sozinha. – Cho disse. – Tchau Hermione, Luna, Rony e Harry. Vejo vocês por aí.

- Amélia? – Harry perguntou. – Quando ia me contar da sua irmã?

- Cho Chang não é minha irmã! – Amélia pegou a bolsa dela da mesa. – Harry eu já vou. Você vem? – Amélia disse decidida.

- Ronald? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu vou ficar por aqui um tempo. – Ronald corou.

- Tudo bem, mas volte antes do jantar. – Harry avisou.

- Sim papai. – Ronald brincou.

- Bem, eu já vou. – Luna levantou. – Sabe, eu lembrei que Nelville precisa de meias novas. – Luna levantou e seguiu.

- Enfim, sós. – Rony disse sorrindo.

- Pois é. – Hermione disse. – Olha Rony, eu realmente quero me desculpar. – Hermione olhou para baixo. – Sobre as besteiras sem sentido do outro dia. – Hermione gesticulou com as mãos. – Sabe, continuo pensando demais.

- E agindo de menos. – Rony disse meio baixo. – Mione, não precisa se desculpar. Quero te contar uma novidade.

- Sério? – Hermione sorriu. Sentiu-se aliviada de que ele não levasse a serio seus devaneios públicos. – Qual?

- Está olhando pro novo professor de vôo de Hogwarts! – Ronald sorriu. – E você, conseguiu a vaga de Bins? – Ronald perguntou.

- Consegui sim. – Hermione viu o seu café frio. – Sabe, vai ser bom voltar para a escola. Mas vou sentir falta das meninas.

- Tem sempre a Cho logo ali. – Ronald brincou. - E o que elas estarão fazendo?

- Bem, a Gina, como sabe, vai cozinhar em Londres, num restaurante trouxa. Luna vai continuar como repórter. Amélia volta a ser a curandeira respeitada de Mungos. Só eu que vou fica presa em Hogwarts.

- Eu também. Harry volta para o ministério. Vai continuar trabalhando de auror. Nelville continua em Mungos. Draco também ficará no ministério como auror.

- E o Carlinhos como vai? – Hermione perguntou.

- Ele e Fleur foram para a França. – Rony. – Ele vai ter um bebê com ela sabe?

- Harry também não é? – Hermione sorriu. – Sabe Rony? Parece que eu perdi o rumo da minha vida nesses tempos. Eu tinha certeza do que ia ser, mas agora. É meio triste, sabe. Saber que até a Gina tem um futuro mais certo que o meu.

- Você se programa demais Hermione. – Rony tomou o resto do vinho que Amélia tinha deixado. – Esse é o seu erro.

- Mas Rony... – Hermione acariciou as perolas de novo. – Eu... acho que sei o que eu quero agora. – Hermione olhou para ele firmemente. – Eu queria...

- Mione? – Gina se aproximou. – Cadê todo mundo?

- Amélia brigou com a irmã dela e se foi, a irmã dela também. Harry foi junto com Amélia. E Luna foi comprar meias... – Hermione resumiu.

- E Cho? –Draco perguntou.

- Cho é a irmã da Amélia. – Ronald respondeu.

- Vocês sangues ruins... – Draco sentou-se. – Desculpe atrapalhar o clima, mas eu estou realmente cansado.

- Draco, eu vou embora. – Gina avisou. – Não estou falando com o Ronald.

- Weasley, você só estraga a minha vida! – Malfoy levantou-se e seguiu Gina.

- O que ela viu nele? – Ronald perguntou.

- Amor não se explica Rony. – Mione disse vagamente.

- Eles se amam? – Rony perguntou incrédulo.

- É o que parece. – Hermione pensou um pouco. – Luna vai se casar, Gina depois de um tempo, Amélia vai ter um bebê... – Hermione parou.

- E você tem a mim. – Rony disse sem graça. – Eu posso não ser curandeiro ou auror. Mas eu vôo. – Rony riu.

- Ninguém gosta de uma rata de livros. – Hermione diz não vendo saída. – Como você pode?

- É a rata de livros mais linda que já conheci. – Rony acariciou o rosto de Mione. – Mione, eu te amo.

- Você o que? – Mione arregalou os olhos de novo. Sentiu que se estivesse segurando seu café, ele poderia voltar a esquentar com a sensação de ouvir aquilo.

- Eu te amo. Te amei na guerra, te amei com a Grace. Te amo! – Rony disse eufórico. Parecia se libertar de algo e estava louco para contar para todos.

- Ronald, não dá certo... Você sabe que não... – Hermione tentou não sentir a onda de alegria que a invadia lentamente.

- Você acha que não dá. – Ronald disse. – Fui atrás de um serviço por você. Eu não quero continuar no ministério na sombra do Potter. Aliás, Draco já está fazendo isso.

- Draco e Harry. Nunca imaginei que... – Hermione tentou fugir. Sempre desejou aquilo, mas estava com medo daquele sentimento a pouco platônico.

- Hermione. – Ronald segurou as mãos dela. – Fique comigo.

- Ronald... – Hermione tentou procurar razões para não olhar para os olhos de Rony.

- Só fique comigo. – Ronald pediu de novo.

- Ronald. – Hermione pensou e acabou não resistindo. – Não vai dizer que eu não avisei. – Ela arrematou com um sorriso.

- Hermione! – Ronald sorriu e beijou Hermione. Um beijo que selava a união única deles. E que iria sofrer muito ainda.

A & B: Finalmente ficaram juntos né?

Eu já não agüentava tanta enrolação. Sim, eu sou louca e escrevo coisas que nunca aconteceriam. Notou como dei um fim na Fleur? Eu nunca gostei muito dela, mas precisava dela aqui para poder segurar as pontas enquanto Mione e Rony não se acertavam. E olha onde minha loucura foi parar! Amélia é irmã de Cho... Pode me bater eu deixo. Mas eu precisava de uma pimenta no amor de Harry e Amélia. Vocês acham que eles vão ter mesmo esse bebê? Eu acho que não. E o Draco? Zeus, como ele é ciumento e desconfiado. Achei que essas eram duas características que cabiam a ele. Gina vai sofrer muito por que Simas vai votar. E muito bem voltado. Mas Simas não gosta da Gina, vocês dizem. Ainda! Eu digo... Esperem pelo próximo capitulo insano de uma escritora desocupada. Beijos. Athame Broke.


	9. Simas

Simas Finigan

Ronald estava rubro e sorria demais para Hermione. Ele estavam apertados num closet para professores num dos intervalos das aulas. Hermione tentava arrumar seus cabelos quando percebeu que Rony se animara novamente:

- Ronald, se acalme, tenho aula com o quinto ano agora e... – Hermione olhou para ele. – Que se dane! – E voltou a beijá-lo. – Pronto, agora é serio. Eu vou pro quinto ano. E você?

- Eu... – Ronald suspirou e apertou a gravata. – Eu não sei...

- Ronald! – Hermione tirou um lenço do bolso e limpou uma marca de batom da bochecha dele. – Você tem que lembrar para que turma você dá aulas. A olhos de águia se aposentou, mas para Minerva convencê-la a voltar é muito fácil.

- Hermione, foi apenas um lapso. – Rony passou a mão no cabelo. – Terceiro ano, é para o terceiro ano agora.

- Ronald... – Hermione riu. – Estamos num closet Ronald.

- Pois é. – Rony sorriu – Se você fosse mais magra a gente iria para um armário.

- Rony... – Hermione levou a mão para a boca dele. Fez um sinal de silencio. Hermione olhou pela porta entreaberta do closet. Madame Norrra estava cruzando a sala dos professores naquele momento. Argo Filch estava parado na porta, como se esperasse um relatório da gata. A gata finalmente saiu do cômodo. – Como Minerva ainda não aposentou _ele_? – Hermione perguntou.

- Ele é o único do antigo regime Hermione. – Ronald pensou – Ele e a Sprout. Deixe-o. – Rony olhou para ela. – Onde estávamos?

- Você estava indo para o terceiro ano. – Hermione saiu do closet. Esperou uns segundos e fez um sinal para Ronald sair também. – Ronald pelo amor de Zeus, não esqueça do jantar hoje no restaurante com a Gina. Por favor!

- Eu moro com os Potter. – Rony sorriu, começara a chamar o casal assim desde que Amélia tinha feito um mês de gravidez. Eles estavam envolvidos muito na gravidez dela. – Harry me fez questão de me lembrar hoje por coruja. E eu o vi ontem.

- Como está a Amélie? – Cho Chang entrou na sala. Hermione ficou tensa e olhou para a porta. – Não se preocupe Hermione. Eles foram dispensados agora. Estão todos no almoço se lembram.

- O almoço! – Hermione alarmou-se. – Eu tenho de almoçar com o Krum, ele veio da Rússia me ver.

- Krum veio mesmo eh? – Ronald revirou os olhos. – Posso ir?

- Você deve vir... Ele vai trazer a Amanda... Eu não vou enfrentá-los sozinhos. – Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você contou a ele que Krum beijou você? – Cho disse. Hermione engoliu saliva. O chão de Ronald sumiu.

- Ele o que? – Ronald olhou para Hermione. Não estava com raiva. Não dela.

- Ele me beijou, durante a guerra, mas eu juro, não significou nada, naquela mesma hora eu o disse sobre nós...

- Onde ele está? – Ronald saiu da sala.

- Ronald Weasley, pense um pouco. – Hermione saiu atrás dele. – Foi a meses atrás, ele nem deve se lembrar disso. Ronald você vai parecer um bobo...

- Hermione Granger, ele te beijou. Ele sabia de tudo antes. Ele me viu ensaiando. – Ronald disse sem pensar.

- Ensaiando para que Ronald? – Hermione parou no meio das escadas.

- Depois Hermione. – Ronald chegou ao térreo do castelo.

- Ronald! – Hermione foi atrás dele de novo. – Olá Giovana! – Hermione olhou para uma aluna que seguia Ronald com os olhos.

- Krum? – Ronald entrou no refeitório. Todos os alunos olharam o professor Weasley entrar e seguir para a mesa da Corvinal, onde Krum aguardava por Hermione.

- Ronald! – Krum disse de longe sorriu. Uma mulher de cabelos e olhos bem pretos do lado dele sorriu também. – E Hermione como vocês...

- Isso é por mim! – Ronald socou Krum. Com toda a força dele.

- Ronald! – Hermione aproximou-se. – Krum, você está bem.

- Você contou a ele do beijo Hermione? – Amanda perguntou com um sotaque russo.

- Cho... Ela contou. – Hermione explicou o resto com os olhos.

- Ronald você tem que entender que antes... – Krum massageou o rosto.

- Não quero explicações. – Ronald mostrou sua mão. – Estamos quites.

- Estamos...? – Krum olhou para Amanda e depois para Hermione. Depois apertou a mão de Ronald.

- Desculpe pelos maus modos. – Minerva chegou perto dos dois casais. – O professor Weasley esquece que não estuda e sim dá aulas nessa escola.

- Professor Weasley o senhor está bem? – Giovana chegou perto de Ronald.

- Está Giovana. Volte para a mesa. – Hermione disse nervosa. – Desculpe Minerva, a culpa foi toda minha...

- Não duvido nada. – Minerva disse mais calma. – Vão almoçar num outro lugar por favor. E sr. Weasley, faça o favor de comparecer a minha sala mais tarde.

- Sim senhora. – Weasley disse num tom mais ameno.

- Enfim. – Amanda sorriu sem graça. – Como você está Hermione?

- Eu estou bem, na medida do possível. – Hermione segurou a mão que Ronald socara Krum. – Por que você fez isso? Você ficou louco? – Hermione perguntou baixo.

- Por que você não me contou? – Ronald abraçou ela no meio do refeitório. Krum limpou a garganta.

- Estamos de partida! – Krum disse sem graça. – Temos de voltar para Rússia. Eles realmente precisam de mim lá.

- Tchau Hermione... – Amanda foi andando para a saída.

- Ronald... – Hermione segurou Ronald e o levou para sua sala. – Você não pode fazer isso em publico. Você não tem mais dezessete anos...

- Notei. – Ronald estralou os dedos. – Por que não me contou?

- Não contei por que não parecia necessário. – Hermione sentou-se. – Mas se quer saber. Foi no meu aniversario. Ele me deu uma corrente e achou que podia me beijar. Eu não deixei claro...

- Ele te deu o que? – Ronald perguntou ressabiado.

- Uma corrente com um pingente...

- De livro. – Ronald adivinhou. – Foi o que eu disse que estava pensando em te dar.

- Ronald. – Hermione levantou e abraçou ele – Você realmente tem que parar com isso...

- Huhum... – Uma pessoa chegara a porta.

- Giovana? – Ronald reconheceu.

- Estou pronto para minas aulas extras. – Giovana segurava uma vassoura e estava com trajes de quadribol.

- Extras? – Hermione largou Ronald e olhou para ele. Ele deu de ombros. – Vai dar aulas para ela hoje?

- Sim, eu prometi. Antes da aula com o terceiro ano. – Ronald explicou. – Giovana, vá indo paro o campo sim? – Ronald olhou para Hermione. – Não acredito. – Ronald riu.

- O que? – Hermione olhou pro teto.

- Você está com ciúme da Giovana!

- Não estou não! - Hermione corou e ficou de costas para Ronald.

- Está sim... – Ronald riu de novo. – Harry, Draco e Nelville vão rir tanto de você. – Ele olhou para as costas de Hermione - Qual é Mione, ela tem 14 anos!

- Quando eu tinha 14 anos eu tinha o Krum. – Hermione lembrou-se.

- Hermione... – Ronald virou ela e olhou-a nos olhos. – Você realmente tem que parar com isso...

- Calado... – Hermione olhou para ele. – Esteja no restaurante hoje!

Ronald saiu da sala de Hermione e foi para a diretoria conversar com Minerva. Hermione dera as aulas da tarde e saíra direto para o restaurante. Amélia, Harry, Luna, Nelville e Draco estavam sentados quando Rony e Hermione chegaram ao restaurante.

- Finalmente. – Draco disse ansioso. – Weasley sua irmã estava para ter um filho. – Draco olhou-o com raiva.

- Eu sei que estou atrasado. – Ronald puxou a cadeira para Hermione e depois sentou. – Mas é que Hermione estava com ciúmes da...

- Hermione de novo a Giovana? – Amélia perguntou.

- Ela é nova ainda. – Luna tomou água. – 14 anos é a época que elas começam...

- Luna! – Hermione corou. – Eles não precisam saber disso... –Hermione disse entre os dentes.

- Elas começam a o que? – Nelville riu. – Luna!

- Parem de ler a droga da mente um do outro! – Draco disse. – É nojento...

- O que foi Malfoy? – Harry perguntou.

- É, você está mais tenso do que o costume. – Amélia disse.

- Finigan... – Draco sibilou.

- Ele está aqui? – Rony perguntou desconfiado.

- O Simas Finigan? – Amélia perguntou. – O que chegou primeiro com a Weasley?

- Ele transou primeiro com a Weasley, eu sei! – Draco disse nervoso.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Hermione perguntou.

- Ele é o dono. – Luna sorriu. – Vai ser engraçado.

- Draco! – Gina chegou perto deles e beijou rapidamente Draco. Todos, menos Amélia, olharam para baixo. Aquela não era uma cena comum de se ver. – Simas está em cima de mim desde hoje cedo...

- Por favor. – Draco pediu enquanto os outros riram. – E quando vamos comer?

- Malfoy! – Simas chegou perto deles. – Potter, Weasley, Lovegood, Logbotton , Desire. – Simas olhou para todos. – Trabalhamos duro na cozinha e...

- Tenho certeza que sim. – Amélia sorriu e tomou um pouco de vinho branco.

- E vamos trazer o jantar daqui a pouco. – Simas olho para Draco. – Draco, eu sei que estamos num clima ruim aqui e...

- Finigan. – Gina olhou para ele. – Vamos voltar para a cozinha. Temos que terminar algumas coisas lá...

- Por que parece que eles estão falando de sexo? – Luna perguntou.

- Cala a boa Di Lua. – Malfoy sibilou. – Odeio o Finigan.

- Eu odeio a Louis, a Luana, a Melissa, a Miranda... – Luna começou a dizer.

- Tudo bem, nós entendemos. – Nelville envergonhou-se.

- Enfim, vocês estão juntos. – Amélia resolveu iniciar outra conversa.

- Já estava na hora. – Draco disse – Eu não agüentava mais a Granger e o Weasley. Francamente.

- É nós resolvemos... – Hermione sorriu e começou a falar.

- E quando eles vem? – Draco deu uma batida impaciente na mesa.

- Calma Malfoy! – Harry tentou.

- Potter, você vai ter um filho. Granger, Adler está bem longe, o Krum também. Ronald, Grace foi embora. Di Lua, você e Nelville vão casar. – Draco enumerou. – Então vocês que tem uma vida. Não me mandem ficar calmo!

- Ronald socou Krum hoje. – Hermione resolveu confessar.

- Tentamos muito antes de ter um filho. – Harry disse.

- E Nelville não gostou das meias... – Luna disse e todos riram. Menos Draco.

- Draco. – Amélia disse. – Venha comigo.

- Amélia. – Harry olhou para sua mulher de cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

- Tenho tudo sobre controle. – Amélia levantou e puxou Draco. Eles foram até a porta do banheiro feminino. Assim que pararam de andar, Amélia deu um tapa nele.

- Potter! – Malfoy estranhou o ato dela.

- Acalme-se Malfoy! – Amélia quase falou alto. – A sua namorada está num ouro cômodo com o ex dela. É melhor você voltar a ser o Draco que conquistou-a. Uma vez ex. Sempre ex, Malfoy. Lembre-se disso. Agora vamos voltar. E finja ainda ser homem.

- Desire. – Malfoy olhou para ela. – Obrigada.

- O que foi? – Ronald perguntou assim que eles voltaram para mesa.

- Pronto! – Gina chegou com uma travessa, seguida de Simas.

- Ginevra Weasley. – Draco levantou-se e chegou perto dela. – Quer se casar comigo?


	10. Thermopolis

Thermopolis.

- E você aceitou Gina? - Hermione ficou perplexa.

- Aceitei... – Gina falou ressabiada. – Não deveria?

- Façam o que quiser da vida... – Luna sorriu – Menos casar com um Malfoy!

- Antes um Malfoy do que um Lovegood. – Amélia disse.

- Por que defende tanto o Malfoy hem Amélia? – Hermione quis saber.

- Família de comensais Mione. – Luna foi quem explicou. – Eles se defendem...

- Ex-comensais com muito orgulho! – Amélia proclamou. – Éramos comensais. Ajudamos vocês contra o que não deve ser nomeado.

- É, ajudaram, mas isso não vem ao caso... – Luna piscou. – Uma vez Desire, sempre Desire.

As quatro meninas estavam de volta ao apartamento mutável. Amélia resolvera passar a noite com elas para relembrar a adolescência. Gina estava apreensiva por ter aceito o pedido de Draco, e começando a se arrepender. O passado da família dele ainda ecoava em sua mente. Amélia estava tentando convencê-la de que tinha feito uma boa escolha, mas as outras achavam o contrario. Elas foram interrompidas por bicadas na janela.

- É pra mim! – todas elas disseram e correram.

- Esqueçam é pra Di Lua. – Amélia atirou a carta recém tirada da coruja para Luna.

- O que Nelville quer? – Gina perguntou vendo os olhos de Luna aumentarem enquanto ela lia.

- Nelville? – Luna olhou para elas com cara de culpa. – Não é do Nelville. – Luna engoliu saliva.

- É caligrafia de homem Di Lua! – Amélia disse. – TEM que ser do Nelville... À não ser que...

- Seja do Frank. – Gina disse abruptamente. – É não é?

- É... – Luna ajoelhou no chão acolchoado. – Ele vem.

- Ele vem? – Hermione perguntou olhando para as meninas. – Ele quem?

- Frank. Meu ex-noivo. – Luna disse relapsa.

- Seu ex o que? – Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Noivo Mione! – Gina disse tentando passar a mensagem de que não se assustasse.

- É meu primo. Meu pai, queria que eu casasse com ele. É um grande jornalista na Bulgária e... – Luna parou.

- Zeus... Frank? Frank Thermopolis? – Amélia pareceu acordar. – Ele é simplesmente perfeito! Rico, classudo, bonito, educado... Muito longe de Nelville. Comentei que ele é rico?

- Pois é... – Luna olhou para o teto. – Quadrado. Não quis me levar para conhecer os unicórnios da Bulgária. Disse que eu devia me apegar a coisas mais... Reais... É, foi isso que ele disse...

- E quando ele vem? – Gina perguntou.

- Amanhã.

- Amanhã? – Amélia, Hermione e Ginevra perguntaram assustadas.

- Isso vai ficar emocionante, Lovegood. Bravo! – Amélia pegou um drink e mexeu a azeitona.

- Se o Frank vem, pelo menos o jantar vai ser interessante. – Hermione disse baixo. – E o que ele vem fazer aqui?

- Me convencer de largar Nelville. – Luna disso mexendo em seu cabelo. Com o tempo ele ficara um loiro prateado, com fios quase laminados. -Á noite o efeito era de ondas de um rio de prata. – Ele quer que eu vá para a Bulgária com ele.

- E você vai logicamente! – Amélia disse.

- Ami, você é realmente má. – Hermione disse protegendo Luna.

- Amélia Desire para você Granger! – Amélia sorriu.

- Não deveria ser Amélia Chang? – Gina pensou um pouco.

- Não, assim que me emancipei, eu fui atrás dos meus pais. Sou uma Desire, Weasley... E pronto! – Amélia disse um pouco irritada.

- Tá, tá... O que vocês vão fazer? – Hermione ansiava por um pouco de controle.

- Bem, eu vou tentar falar com Draco. – Gina disse – Quer dizer, ele não vai querer casar comigo por um longo tempo eu creio.

- E eu... Vou ter de hospedar o Frank. Aqui. – Luna olhou para Gina e Hermione que ainda moravam na casa.

- Não... – Gina disse. – Eu ia pedir para você duas saírem. Eu ia falar com o Malfoy sozinha aqui amanhã e...

- Eu ia jantar com o Ronald de qualquer jeito. Então...

- Vamos todas recepcionar o Thermopolis em segredo. – Amélia decidiu. – Eu realmente adoraria ver o casamento dos Logbotton Lovegood acabar, mas para isso eu perderia noites. Harry sofre por todos vocês. E devo lembrar que eu estou grávida. Nunca contraiam uma grávida.

- Como uma coisa como você engravida hem Desire? – Luna olhou para ela com desdém.

- Vocês tem certeza que querem fazer isso? – Hermione perguntou apressada.

- Ora Krum-Weasley. Não dê pra trás agora! – Desire falou.

Elas dormiram. Cada uma pensando em seu problema. A noite fora longa na casa. Mal sabiam ela, que enquanto isso, Nelville vigiava magicamente a mente de Luna.

Assim que pôde, Hermione cruzou com Ronald na sala dos professores e falou com ele:

- Enfim, Ronald não vou poder ir ao jantar hoje. – Hermione disse olhando para o chão.

- E vai ficar em casa com a Gina e o Malfoy? – Ronald fez cara de nojo. Ficara sabendo de coisas interessantes por Nelville esperava que Hermione contasse a ele. Mas parecia que isso não iria acontecer...

- Não... Ele também não vai. Vamos sair eu e as meninas. Vamos festejar. Tempos de solteiras. – Hermione mentiu.

- Solteiras... – Ronald olhou para ela. – Tudo bem. Saia se divirta, eu assisto quadribol durante a noite. Só uma coisa... A Desire também vai?

- Claro Weasley! – Hermione balançou a cabeça. – Digo, Ronald. Ela é nossa amiga... Agora.

- Tudo bem Hermione. – Ronald suspirou. Temia o que poderia acontecer dali para frente.

Desire também conversou com Harry durante a tarde. É claro que ele veio até ela. Ela se recusava a sair durante o turno do hospital. Então, pediu que ele viesse falar com ela lá. Harry esperava que Amélia contasse a verdade para ele, mas não devia crer tanto nisso.

- Potter, desculpe. Nada de romance hoje a noite. – Ela disse quando Harry entrou no seu consultório.

- Não? – Harry se desanimou um pouco. Ela não iria contar nada. – Por que?

- Eu e as meninas. Vamos sair hoje a noite. – Ela disse olhando firme para ele.

- E você realmente ficou amiga delas. – Harry olhou para a bola de cristal que estava em cima da mesa dela. – Isso é bom. Eu acho...

- Pois é. – Amélia disse sem graça. Odiava mentir para Harry. Mas parecia necessário. – Querido você já tem de ir não?

- Tenho. – Harry chegou mais perto e beijou Amélia. – Amélia, acho que ser mãe está te amaciando... – Ele apelou.

- Eu não apostaria nisso se fosse você. – Amélia sorriu.

Gina tentou fazer o mesmo com Malfoy. Mas, como ele estava nervoso ultimamente, resolveu visitá-lo.

- Draco. – Gina olhou para ele uma hora antes do combinado com Luna. – Não vou poder usar a minha folga esta noite com você...

- Droga Weasley! – Draco irritou-se no seu gabinete no ministério. Apesar de não ter sido informado de nada, estava esperando uma noite com Gina. – Simas Finnigan vai te levar pra algum restaurante? – Draco já tinha falado com ela sobre Finnigan, mas de um jeito estranho, Gina parecia não entender o porque dele sentir ciúmes.

- Não... Vou sair com a meninas! – Gina irritou-se por um momento. Odiava quando desconfiavam dela. Mas então lembrou que estava pedindo demais. Então sentou no colo dele para amaciá-lo. – Draco... Se acalme. É só uma noite com as garotas. A próxima folga é sua, prometo.

- Tudo bem Weasley. – Draco, num ápice de sentimentalismo, beijou-a. – Já sabe não é? – ele perguntou quando ela estava na porta.

- Fique longe do Finnigan... – Ela disse rindo.

Luna, porém, é a que mais encontrara dificuldades. Nelville, que a esse ponto já sabia de tudo esteve tentando mostrar seu amor por Luna. Do jeito errado.

- Logbotton, se controle, pelo amor de Zeus! – Luna disse arrumando os cabelos prateados. Estavam no sofá do apartamento dele.

- Luna, meu amor, a gente tem pouco tempo. Você vai sair já com suas amigas e não teremos tempo para... – Nelville beijou-a justificando-se.

- Eu estou saindo Logbotton. – Luna levantou-se do sofá. Não gostava quando os momentos entre ela e Nelville eram forçados por ele.

- Luna? – Nelville disse rindo. Ele ainda tentou uma ultima vez. – Não volte tarde, okay?

- Como assim? Eu vou voltar para a minha casa! – Luna prendeu duas mechas do seu cabelo com uma fita roxa.

- Você não vai passar uma única noite comigo? – Nelville olhou para ela com uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Não. Dê um alô para a Luana. Ela pode passar a noite com você! – Luna olhou-se no espelho e passou um batom roxo.

- Luna, não me venha com ciúmes bobos... – Nelville disse quando ela estava perto da chaminé.

- É. Eu que o diga! – E Luna desapareceu.

Luna, Hermione, Amélia e Gina se entreolharam tensas. Logo depois riram. Se sentiam bobas como adolescentes.

- Luna. Você está corada. – Gina disse rindo. – Outra tarde com o Nelville, é?

- Ele não apareceu hoje de novo do hospital. – Amélia abriu um vinho.

- Começo a achar que você é uma alcoólatra Ami. – Hermione disse como se pensasse alto.

- O bebê está bem! – Luna disse feliz. – Oh, Zeus, me sinto adolescente comendo sapos demais.

- Eu também. Se bem que eu acho que o Draco acha que eu sou lésbica... – Gina riu.

- Senhoritas? – Alguém apareceu na chaminé. Tinha uma voz suave, um corpo forte e vestia um terno. Tinha um alargador na orelha e cabelo cortados uniformemente. Parecia muito com um trouxa famoso com sua guitarra. Sem a guitarra. – Lovegood! – Ele foi e beijou a mãe dela.

- Thermopolis! – Luna puxou a mão dele e o abraçou. – A quanto tempo...

- Pois é! – Ele sorriu e olhou para as outras meninas. – Temos aqui uma Weasley, uma Granger e uma Chang... Não, não... Uma Desire, assim que você prefere. – Frank sorriu pra todas. – Vocês é que vão me contrabandear? – Frank riu.

- Oclumência... – Amélia comentou. – Vocês hem.

- Ele me ensinou na verdade. – Luna postou-se do lado dele.

- Você não parece chato. – Gina riu. – Ela descreveu você como um quadrado!

- Um rock star quadrado? – Ele riu. – Acho que não...

- Di Lua. Você se superou. – Uma voz inesperada apareceu na sala das meninas. Quatro vultos se formaram.

- Draco? – Gina perguntou atordoada. – Como?

- Frank Thermopolis? – Nelville deu um passo a frente.

- Nelville Longbotton. – Frank foi na direção dele. Por alguns momentos eles se olharam. Depois apertaram as mãos.

- Desista da Luna. – Nelville disse de uma vez.

- Fique longe da Luna. – Frank disse num tom mais forte.

- Chá? – Hermione entrou entre os dois.

- Hermione... – Ronald chamou-a num canto.

- Amélia? – Harry aproximou-se de Amélia. Depois beijou-a. – Você bebeu!

- A Hermione esta cuidando disso. – Amélia respondeu. – Não se preocupe querido. Ela e a Luna estão cuidando disso.

- Estão? – Harry olhou para baixo. Queria que a gravidez ficasse estritamente para eles.

- Hermione? – Ronald olhou para baixo. – Ele... Ele veio falar com a Luna não é? Só com ela...

- Não, Ronald. Ele veio fazer um bacanal... – Hermione sorriu – Ronald... Está parecendo comigo. Ele veio falar com a Luna. Na verdade... Veio levar a Luna.

- É? – Ronald riu. – Hermione?

- Que? – Hermione pode ver algo de promiscuo no olhar de Ronald.

- Vamos sair daqui? – Ronald beijou-a. Mas depois olhou para Gina que chamou atenção por chegar perto de Draco. Ronald ainda achou que ele tramava algo contra sua única irmã.

- Draco? – Gina olhou para ele. – Eu andei pensando. Ao contrario do que minhas amigas dizem: Eu te amo. Muito. Quero mesmo me casar com você... – Gina disse tudo de uma vez. Frustração e raiva evaporaram de sua mente.

- Eu sei Weasley. – Ele olhou para ela e arrumou uma mecha atrás da orelha. – Ninguém resiste a mim. – Draco piscou. Sentindo-se aliviado.

- Pessoal? – Luna olhou tensa para todos. – Sei que estão tendo seus momentos... Mas tenho dois homens com licença para Avada Kedrava na sala!

- Desculpe! – Hermione voltou a si. Pensou rápido. – Frank. Fique no meu quarto. Venha comigo. – Rápido demais.

- Hermione? – Amélia apontou Rony. – Acho que o quarto de Fleur seria melhor não acha?

- Obrigada Ami. Seria sim. – Frank disse. – Vai ser ótimo passar um tempo com as senhoritas. – Frank disse e sorriu. – São todas senhoritas não é? São muito novas e sãs para serem senhoras.

- Pois é... – Luna nem cogitou responder. - Vamos ter alguém de manha andando de shorts por ai. Não vai ser emocionante? – Luna disse com um sorriso estampado.

- Amélia? Vamos para casa? – Harry tirou os óculos e massageou as têmporas.

- Harry. Me deixe ficar? – Amélia pediu.

- Amélia! – Luna chegou perto dela. – Não piore pro nosso lado. Por favor.

- Tudo bem, eu faço esse sacrifício. – Amélia sorriu e abraçou Harry.

- Potters, por favor, vão! – Draco disse para que os dois não tivesse um momento romântico na frente deles. Eles entenderam e então aparataram.

- Draco, você também vai! – Gina beijou-o – Pra eu poder organizar tudo isso aqui. – E então ele aparatou também.

- Luna, eu volto bem cedo. Tão cedo, que você vai estar dormindo. Eu espero! – Nelville beijou-a e aparatou.

- Ronald, não dificulte. – Hermione disse. – Passe aqui amanhã... E me leve para Hogwarts pra eu poder me explicar melhor.

- Tudo bem. – Ele a beijou e sumiu.

- Então senhoritas. – Frank se viu sozinho com elas. – Onde está o bacanal que a Granger se referia? – Frank sorriu.


End file.
